


Breaking News: Abigail Mendax Steps Down From Head Of HONK

by hawkeyemorelikehawkaye



Series: Caralee's Clown Husbandry [9]
Category: Clown Husbandry
Genre: Clown husbandry - Freeform, News
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyemorelikehawkaye/pseuds/hawkeyemorelikehawkaye
Summary: By Inveniet Verum, August 30 2020, Clown Entertainment, Research, and News
Series: Caralee's Clown Husbandry [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907380





	Breaking News: Abigail Mendax Steps Down From Head Of HONK

Breaking News: Abigail Mendax Steps Down From Head Of HONK

By Inveniet Verum, August 30 2020, Clown Entertainment, Research, and News

On Saturday, August 29, the head of HONK- Abigail Mendax- revealed that she would be stepping down from her position as head of HONK.

HONK- the Honorable Overseers of New Knowledge about clowns, founded 1811- is an organization dedicated to ‘preserving the knowledge of clowns, regulating the sales and care of clowns, and striving for better wealthfare for clowns.’

Abigail Mendax, age 41 (born February 3, 1979), has been Head Administrator of HONK since July of 1999, but according to a press release yesterday, that has come to an end.

Mendax says that this is because “[She’s] tired of dealing with all these higher ups. They’re all boring and have no idea what is for the best for the clowns. Three of them have never been on a clown farm in their lives.”

Mendax insisted that she would remain a clown welfare activist, but that “HONK was too much for [her].”

“I want the best for these clowns,” She explained in an exclusive interview with CERN, “But these people, especially Johnathon Iratus and Samantha Tristis, have only ever worked on paperwork, and have never actually been clown farmers.”

Mendax put emphasis on her family owning a clown farm, Giggling Clowntime, and that the majority of HONK workers were “Idiots who have no idea what they’re doing.”


End file.
